


Just Give Me A Call

by symphonic__chaos



Category: Queen (Band), Shadowhunters (TV), The Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare
Genre: BFFs, Best Friends, Brotp, Don't Stop Me Now, Freddie is part Seelie, Hurt Magnus Bane, M/M, Magnus was Freddie's biggest fan, Other, You can't change my mind
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-01
Updated: 2019-07-01
Packaged: 2020-06-02 05:19:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,073
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19434736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/symphonic__chaos/pseuds/symphonic__chaos
Summary: The day Magnus met Freddie was the day a beautiful friendship bloomed. The day he lost him was when the clouds permanently covered the sun.Originally posted at my Tumblr, yamamashay





	Just Give Me A Call

These guys sure knew how to party, with copious amounts of booze flowing from open bottles all around, to various druggies littering hallways of the rented house.

Music blasted through the large speakers seated on the floor, their many cables tucked behind and attached to the vinyl player on the table, surrounded by black milk crates full of record sleeves. Everyone around the area would take turns swapping the record once it was over, a wide variety of music floating throughout the house and supplying dancing bodies an endless melody to move to. Magnus himself had found a small group of people with very familiar faces who quickly made him feel welcome, perhaps because of his style or the heavy liner he wore around his eyes, accentuated by the purple shadow and glitter beneath to hide the tired bags there.

It didn’t take long before they were all laughing and becoming friends, Magnus’s wit and charm fitting right in with their personalities. By the end of the night, he was handing a piece of paper to one of the friends he’d made, a man shorter than him, skinny, with an infectious smile that could make anyone else follow suit.

“You all are a riot. I frequently throw parties as well. If you wanna have a good time, just give me a call.”

~~

“Do you want to read something we’re working on?” Came the ever so curious voice behind the music desk of the grand piano Magnus was currently lounging on top of.

Years had passed since they’d met and many parties had been had since that night. Heavily ringed fingers stroked through the fur of the long-haired Persian sleeping on his stomach, who woke and yawned when Magnus hummed in curiousity and shifted to sit up. Carefully putting the cat beside him, he took the papers offered up to him, his deglamoured cat eyes sweeping over the words until they came to an abrupt stop at a certain lyric. A grin began forming on the warlocks lips as he peeked up at his friend, seeing that grin mirrored back to him. Magnus cleared his throat as a slim brow lifted in sheer amusement, returning to the page as he read the words aloud:

“I am a satellite, I’m out of control. I am a sex machine, ready to reload, like an atom bomb about to…”

The piano began vibrating beneath him as his friend began playing the part of the song he was reading aloud, his voice quickly coming in to sing and finish the next line for him. "Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh explode!“

The shorter male continued on then, merrily playing the song as he sang to Magnus, that big toothy smile coming back as he came to a certain part of the song that Magnus particularly appreciated, since he didn’t need to be told aloud that this was an homage to their friendship.

"If you wanna have a good time, just give me a call!”

~~

Magnus’s smile was unmeasurable now as he watched through the glass of the recording studio, the music pumping through the speakers as they performed into the microphones in the other room. A hand shot out to grasp Christine’s hand, pulling her up off the seat to dance with her around the room as her laughter filled it, making the music sound so much sweeter. Brian’s guitar work came through the speakers then and Magnus let out a loud sigh of pleasure.

“Your husband is a god among men on those strings,” he told Christine, dipping her playfully before they broke apart and continued their dancing.

“Yes, but his finger work on the guitar isn’t the only reason why I married him,” She answered him cheekily, causing a loud, joyous laughter to ring from Magnus’s chest. W

he was with them, he really was having a good time, he was having a ball. Of all his friends he would remember forever, it was Freddie.

~~

Magnus’s phone rang at an ungodly hour of the morning, shrill in the silence as he tried desperately to ignore it. Finally his hand shot out from under the covers, groping around the sheets in the dark until it found the infernal cradle, the phone soon lifted off as brought under to his ear.

“This better be so good.” He rasped out, his hand lifting to rub at an already eyeliner smudged eye.

“Magnus, Brian… It’s Freddie.”

~~

The Seelies had no problems with him being there, in fact they knew better than to interrupt him while he walked slowly through the trees around him, Freddie’s voice lingering through like fog rolling over warm grass after it’d rained. Though he’d only been quarter Seelie, his music had no doubt been enjoyed by every Downworlder that had been interested enough to listen, or spent any time around Mundane’s. Magnus had yet to see their ways or how they were able to release a spirit so intact, but he’d been wholly impressed when the Queen (full purpose there, Freddie had always mused) had brought him to the specific area and told him to listen.

The mid-realm was perfect for him, not deadly or dangerous like the wander woods, instead beautiful and peaceful. As the wind swept through the trees, the soft tinkling of crystals and gems knocking against each other accentuated the ever so familiar voice carried along its path. Those that had been a ‘fan’, per se, of him had put up what looked like wind-chimes, something Magnus was sure he would have loved.

Magnus’s rear met the green grass with ease and grace, his back soon joining it as he settled back to look up at the sky through the tall trees above. Losing him had been heartbreaking. Not being able to call him and hear his voice or his laughter had left ghosts in his mind, ghosts that he knew would haunt so sweetly forever.

Magnus smiled before quietly singing to himself. _“_ If you wanna have a good time just give me a call. Don’t stop me now, don’t stop me now… I don’t want to stop at all.”

It didn’t take long before the wind picked up again, his bright eyes watching the branches and glistening jewels within them as they swayed above him, the faintest response floating around him as a single tear slid free from the corner of his eye.

_“La da da da da, da da da daaah…”_


End file.
